


Valentine's Day Present

by killerweasel



Series: Archangel of Embarrassment [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: It's the thought that counts.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Archangel of Embarrassment [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720852
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Valentine's Day Present

Title: Valentine's Day Present  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub, Gabriel  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6  
Summary: It's the thought that counts.

"Thizzz was your idea of a Valentine's Day gift? Zzzhowing up on my desk naked and covered in oil with nothing but a purple ribbon on your dick?"

"Yes?"

"You know you're going to have to apologize to Hastur, right?"

"You should have told me he'd be using your office. He almost took my face off with some Hellfire."

"The pipe above his desk burst. Seeing you try to cover yourself up with a stapler while running down the hall wazzz pretty funny."

"Glad I could amuse you."

"Get over here zzzo I can unwrap my present."

"Yes, my Prince."


End file.
